


you make me feel colorful

by lemonandlavender



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, idk its just cute, poetry kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonandlavender/pseuds/lemonandlavender
Summary: Junhui falls in love with Minghao as the seasons change.





	you make me feel colorful

Junhui falls in love with Minghao in the fall. When the leaves change their colors to muted reds and yellows, and Minghao debuts a fiery red dye job to match. When the temperature dips, just enough for warmer drinks and larger sweaters. He falls in love with the way Minghao prefers to stay inside, to watch it happen through the window of a cafe, sipping cider with his oversized sleeves wrapped around the mug. The way his glasses fog slightly from the heat of the drink and the way he blushes when Junhui takes them, cleans them with his sleeve, and places them back on his face. In fall, Minghao is orange, emitting a faint light that casts his surroundings in a golden hue, but not overpowering. Warm. Comfortable. Soft

Junhui falls in love with Minghao in the winter. When the temperature drops, and snowflakes stick to his coat, and Minghao’s bright red hair is fading to a much softer pink. He falls in love with the way he holds his hand, interlaced and in the pocket of Junhui’s coat to stay warm. The way he laughs, nose red and puffs of breath visible in the cold air, scolding Junhui to come inside. And when they’re inside, he loves the way Minghao turns on the heat just low enough to still wear a sweater, the way he sings along to American Christmas songs without knowing the words as he prepares hot chocolate. In winter, Minghao is light blue and pale yellow, like the sun waiting to come up at dawn, ready to surround the world in light. Bright and new.

Junhui falls in love with Minghao in the spring. When it rains in light showers and plants begin to bloom. Minghao’s hair is brown now, and Junhui thinks it makes him look younger. He falls in love with the way Minghao gets excited about the end of the year and the nearing prospect of summer. The way he stops to pick a daisy, pulling the petals  _ he loves me- he loves me not, _ and before Minghao can finish, Junhui leans down to kiss him because  _ he loves me.  _ In spring, Minghao is green. Vivid and full of life.

Junhui falls in love with Minghao in the summer. When the weather gets hotter and their skin gets a shade darker. When the school year is finally over and they can just relax for the time being. He falls in love with the way Minghao likes to be outside, basking in the warmth of the sun. The way his lips are always sweet from a popsicle when he kisses him and the way he talks and laughs freely, temporarily relieved from the burdens of schoolwork. He loves the way he wears sleeveless shirts that make Junhui’s mouth go dry and the way he smiles, so big and bold and happy. In summer, Minghao is vibrant yellow. Intense and strong, illuminating the world around him.

Junhui falls in love with Minghao and he never stops. Because when the seasons change, he falls again. Minghao is everything. Brilliant. Radiant.  _ His. _

**Author's Note:**

> wow another short thing. idk i was in the mood to write something about the seasons and this is what i came up with. anyways leave comments and kudos if ya like thx for reading babes <3


End file.
